


very funny

by melancholyx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a fanfiction from my fanfiction net account, kaito is dramatic too, kuudere! miku, they already married lmao, trash tbh but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: They're a weird married couple, but they somehow match together.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Kudos: 13





	very funny

Miku was staring blankly at the TV screen in the living room with her legs crossed, there wasn't anything new on the TV just... Just some anime and other things she never being fond of it. Maybe Kaito is the one who likes watching these kinds of things. Miku personally finds it weird how everything seems so exaggerated. She grabbed a leek and start eating it to no end as she keeps watching TV.

Kaito walks downstairs to see no other than Miku there, his wife watching TV again. Doesn't his wife get tired of doing the same routine every day in the house? Of course, he loves her deeply and married her because she was different than the others but she was too emotionless even in their own marriage. She seems so bored with him when they go out together. She let Kaito do whatever he wants as well which is unacceptable sometimes. He's getting a little sad from seeing her like this, maybe he should do something about it, just to spice things up. He smirks and glances at her. ''Hey Miku, I'm going to record a song with Meiko today at the studio.''

Miku looks at Kaito and looks back at the TV. ''Okay, have fun.'' She said not interested.

No reaction huh? He'll have to try harder than that to get Miku to do something. ''I'm going to sing a romantic song with her.'' Kaito added and watches carefully for her reaction. 

Miku looks at Kaito again. ''Alright...'' She said looking at the TV.

Kaito started to frown, he wanted to see Miku care for once but she seems to not be jealous at all. Guess he'll have to pull the trigger. ''I'm going to sing Cendrillon with her and dance with her too.'' He said with a smirk, he knew that Cendrillon was the song that got Kaito to fall in love with Miku with just a dance.

The teal haired girl looks at Kaito silently. It was almost getting tense before she said. ''...Okay.''

His jaw dropped at the answer, was Miku really going to let him do whatever he wants?! ''Miku!'' Kaito shouts dramatically at her. Miku looks at her husband and blinks her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''You know that's one of our songs! Why are you okay with me singing and dancing with Meiko?!'' Kaito asked somehow offended by her replied, on the other hand, Miku was confused about Kaito making a big deal out of it. ''I know, but you want to sing with Meiko...'' Miku answered making Kaito shake his head.

''N-no! I made it all up!'' The blue-haired boy sigh and frowns. ''Alas, I just want to see you if you cared if I ever go with another woman... But you're just... Miku.'' Kaito said looking down at the floor. Miku slowly stands up from the couch, she didn't know Kaito was unhappy with the marriage.

''Kaito... I'm simply letting you do what you want to make you happy.'' Miku said with her tone changing but her face was still emotionless somehow.

Kaito blushes a little and looks at his ring. ''W-what if I want to be with another woman and put this ring down on the table!'' He said placing the ring on the table. ''What will you do then?!'' He asked crossing his arms, this will totally make Miku do something but it only made her look at the ring and frown. ''I... I will be sad but if it makes you happy... I'll let you do it but it's not easy for me to move on.'' Miku said looking down at the floor. ''Sure it does bother me that you're going to sing our song with someone else but... I want you to be happy.'' Miku admits it with a small smile.

Kaito gulps when he saw her smiling for the second time, the first time that she smile was at their wedding. ''You're... You're smiling. Why?!'' He asked dramatically again, Miku always seems so bored with him, he wanted to make her happy too. ''I'm happy. I'm happy being with you.'' She said nodding.

He touches his chest and thinks about how to say it to her. ''But... You so seems so bored with me all the time. It's hard to tell if you're happy or not.'' He said with a frown.

Miku picks the ring up and went to place the ring back where it belongs; on Kaito's finger. ''I know that but I'm trying my best to express them for you. You know it's really hard for me to feel emotions and figure out how to deal with them.'' She said as Kaito looks at his finger to see the ring. ''Ow... Now you just make me feel bad!'' He said looking to the sides shily.

''You don't need to feel bad Kaito...'' The teal haired girl said trying to make her husband happy again.

Kaito sigh and looks back at these teal eyes. ''Miku... I'm very sorry for being selfish, again. I know you don't like selfish people.'' He said looking down at the floor again and hold her hands. ''Ah... I like you being selfish around me, I want all of you in this marriage so don't even think of changing a bit to please me.'' Miku said and tip her toes to kiss the blue-haired boy cheeks.

Kaito blinks his eyes again. ''Thank you Miku... Could you... Could you say these three words again?''

''What three words?'' Miku asked tilting her head.

''The three words you said when we're in our honeymoon...'' He said closing his eyes and waits for her to say it.

''...I love you?''

''Yeah that one, I love you too...''


End file.
